Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of computers, and, more particularly, to determining document utility for a document corpus.
Computerized database and the connectivity provided by the Internet has made an almost overwhelming amount of information available for search by users such as students, research scientists or anyone else with access to a computing device. Question and Answer (Q/A) systems have been developed to assist such searches, which may take an input question, analyze it, and return results indicative of the most probable answer to the input question. Q/A systems provide automated mechanisms for searching through large sets of documents, and analyze them with regard to an input question to determine an answer to the question. The quality of the answers provided by a Q/A system and the amount of time it takes to provide answers can be highly dependent on the content and the amount of available content.